She is my only princess
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Harry huyó del lugar que una vez llamó su hogar, por que ahora tenía algo más importante por lo que luchar. Algo que dejaba la guerra contra Voldemort en un plano completamente diferente. Tuvieron que pasar ocho años para que un incidente lo hiciera volver y con él, su mas preciada misión. Salvar a su hija de las manos de todo el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

_**She is only my princess**_

_**Resumen**__: Harry huyó del lugar que una vez llamó su hogar, por que ahora tenía algo más importante por lo que luchar. Algo que dejaba la guerra contra Voldemort en un plano completamente diferente. _

_Tuvieron que pasar ocho años para que un incidente lo hiciera volver y con él, su mas preciada misión. Salvar a su hija de las manos de todo el mundo._

_**Respuesta al reto: Ocho años sin ti. De la mazmorra Snarry**_

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **1/4

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

_**Simbología: **__**Letra cursiva= **__**Recuerdos.**_

_**1° Capítulo**_

_Harry corría a través de un oscuro pasillo, hasta aparecer en los jardines del colegio. Llegó a las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido y se refugió en el, sin mirar atrás, tratando de que sus pies le dieran para poder llegar lo más lejos posible. _

_Las alarmas de los campos de protección se escucharon en todas partes, obviamente lo encontrarían en cosa de minutos, pero tenía que huir. No podía permitir que él, que ese hombre, aquel a que tanto amaba y le viera destruido como se sentía ahora._

_Sacó su varita y apuntó a la barrera echándolas por tierra en cuestión de segundos. Se dirigió a lo más hondo y desapareció entre las ramas. Aun podía escuchar las voces de las personas que se acercaban cada vez más rápido._

_Harry miraba con terror hacía el colegio. Tenía que huir, tenía que dejar ese lugar lo antes posible, tenía que hacerlo por él. Por el bebé que llevaba en su vientre._

Se despertó traspirando y con la respiración agitada. Nuevamente los recuerdos de su pasado venían a perturbar sus sueños y le impedían descansar por las noches.

Se levantó y fue hasta la pequeña cocina que había en el lugar. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y apoyó las manos en el lava platos, tratando de borrar las imágenes de su mente y que terminaban de clavar su alma como cada noche.

No quería seguir pensando en lo que estaba pasando con el mundo exterior. Si bien muchos habían estado a su lado a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts. Fueron precisamente esas personas las que habían arruinado su vida. Ahora ya nada le importaba. No sabía si Voldemort había acabado con el mundo mágico o si el lado de "la luz" había derrocado el mal del mundo de los magos. Solamente se enteraba de lo mínimo… él tenía magia… la magia aun vivía.

Caminó a través de la pequeñísima sala que no tenía más que un sillón para dos personas y una mesa de centro. Habría tenido mejores cosas, pero esas las dejaba para la habitación más importante de su pequeña casa.

Caminó un par de metro para poder abrir la puesta y mirar adentro con cuidado de no despertar a la dueña de esa habitación.

Su bebé dormía ahí, su rostro angelical enmarcado por el cabello que caía hacia el lado y se esparramaba en la almohada.

Era tan linda. Tenía el cabello rojo (recuerdo permanente de su abuela) y sus ojitos negros, ahora imposibles de apreciar por el sueño en el que estaba sumergida.

Adentro de la habitación no solo había una cama de una plaza. En la cual la niña de siete años dormía, quedaba en medio y con demasiado espacio por todos lados. Al lado de la cama, una mesita de noche con una luz nocturna que no se apagaba en toda la noche. En una esquina un poco mas alejada, se encontraba una cómoda la cual estaba repleta de ropas de niña y a su lado un escritorio con una gran cantidad de libros, cuadernos y lápices de múltiples colores.

La habitación tenía de todo lo que a niña pudiera precisar, completamente diferente a todo lo que había en el resto de la casa.

Salió de la habitación y se metió a la suya, mirándola en medio de la oscuridad. Quizás no sería malo agregarle algo más, para que ocupara un poco más el espacio que dejaba la cama de una plaza y la cómoda que había en la habitación como únicos muebles.

Sus pies lo guiaron a la ventana y desde ella pudo apreciar la montaña nevada que había a la distancia, pero que no era lo suficientemente lejos como para poder ir a ella caminando por unos cuantos minutos. El sol comenzaba a salir poco a poco entre las nubes y tenía claro que no volvería a dormir, por lo cual se acostó y se cubrió hasta el cuello. Haciéndose el dormido para lo que sucedería en unos segundos.

Los pasos queditos se aproximaron a la pieza y por ella apareció la niña de la casa. Su pijamita de princesa de un cuento muggle le quedaba un poco grande y su cabellito revuelto por los movimientos de la noche la hacía ver adorable.

Se acercó a la cama y levantó las sabanas por un lado para meterse a gatas por ahí llegó hasta su destino… los brazos de su papi.

_— __¿Estas despierto, papi? —Preguntó con su voz dulcecita como la miel._

Harry no respondió, sólo la aferró más en su abrazó, oliendo su aroma a bebé que aun permanecía en la niña.

La muchachita no dijo nada más, sólo se acurrucó un poco más y se volvió a dormir entre los protectores brazos que la rodeaban, los únicos que había conocido desde que nació.

Harry abrió los ojos y la vio dormir. Recorrió con su mano su mejilla y la acarició con adoración, mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Sonrisa que sólo aparecía con la princesa que descansaba en sus brazos.

La amaba más que a su propia vida y aun podía recordar cuan terrible fue su nacimiento.

_Había pasado un tiempo prudente y por fin decidió salir del país, por medios muggle, pagados por el dinero que sacó de su cuenta en Gringotts. Estaba consiente de que había sacado poco mas de la mitad de su fortuna y pese a la cara que le había puesto en duende que lo atendió, comprendió que no diría nada sobre sus cuentas, que desde ese momento se volvían privadas e intransferibles a nadie que no fuera un Potter._

_Luego de salir del banco se dirigió a uno muggle, donde con un glamour cambió su color de ojos y cabellos, agregándole un poco de edad a su aspecto y a la cedula de identidad falsa que presentó. Sólo bastó un pequeño hechizo confundidor para que la ejecutiva bancaria no hiciera mayores preguntas y que le diera una chequera y tarjetas bancarias que le servirían para girar dinero desde la cuenta millonaria de la cual ahora podía utilizar._

_Tomó un avión a Rusia y se quedó ahí por cerca de tres meses, cambiando constantemente de lugar y tratando de ocultar lo mejor posible su embarazo. _

_Había pasado un tiempo viajando de aquí para allá, hasta que los Alpes Suizos fueron su mejor opción. Una hermosa cabaña, aunque pequeña, con living-comedor-cocina y dos habitaciones más un baño. Se encontraba lo suficientemente alejado de cualquier tipo de existencia, pero con un pueblo cerca para poder proveerse de alimentos y útiles de aseo necesarios para su subsistencia._

_Ahora tenía cerca de nueve meses y lo más difícil de su vida empezaba a cobrarle la cuenta. Sólo bastó la primera contracción, para que él se pudiera manos a la obra para preparar todo. _

_No había hecho magia en todo ese tiempo, precisamente para que nadie lo encontrara por ello, pero ahora la necesitaría inevitablemente._

_Fue hasta el baño y conjuró una tina en el reducido espacio, lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera caber cómodamente y la llenó mágicamente con agua caliente. Se metió en ella, esperando que lo inevitable pasara. _

_Había estado viendo programas médicos por televisión y en ellos buscó la mejor forma de traer al mundo a su bebé y la que más le parecía había sido que naciera en el agua. Tenía que hacerlo solo y por nada del mundo permitir que algo le pasara a su bebé._

_Tuvo que aguantar cerca de cinco horas de constantes dolores, aunando las contracciones y el mal estado de su propio cuerpo._

_—__Vamos, bebé —decía al tiempo en que pujaba y sentía como su cuerpo se abría —. Sólo un poco más y estarás conmigo._

_Pujó hasta no poder más y cuando creyó que todo había sido en vano, algo se deslizó entre sus piernas y eso lo impulsó a no respirar, tratar de extender su propio cuerpo más de lo que podía y dejar salir a su bebé. No pasaron más de unos segundos en los que dejó de sentir cualquier tipo de dolor y la desesperación hizo mella en él. Metió las manos entre sus piernas y agarró el bustito que no dejaba de moverse. Con un Diffindo cortó el cordón umbilical. Tomó el bebé en brazos y no hizo falta nalgada ni nada para estimularlo. Comenzó a llorar enseguida._

_— __¿Aun duermes, papi? —Preguntó su hija a un lado._

_—__No, princesa —besó su frente con amor y la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos._

Se levantó y ayudó a la pequeña a hacer lo mismo. Luego de bañarla y vestirla se dirigieron al comedor donde le preparó un tazón de leche con cereales de fruta, tal como a su hija le gustaba. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las ocho, por lo que se apresuró y se encaminó a su dormitorio para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

_— __Papi, se nos hace tarde — le dijo la niñas desde la sala._

_— __¡Ya voy, Alex! —Gritó desde su habitación, mientras terminaba de ponerse una chaqueta. Pasó por la habitación de la niña y tomó el pequeño bolso que descansaba sobre la cómoda — ¿Estas lista, princesa?_

_—__Sí, papi —le dijo levantando las manos para que le pusiera la chaqueta que traía en las manos y el bolsito que contenía unos cuantos juguetes._

_—__Bien. Es hora de irnos —tomó a la niña de la mano y salió con ella de la casa y cerraba la puerta con llave. Caminaron un par de pasos hasta llegar al lado de un auto azul, nada extravagante, con dos asientos y de color verde musgo —. Adelante —le dijo abriendo la puerta y haciendo una reverencia exagerada, para luego dar la vuelta y sentarse en el lado del piloto —. Espero que te portes bien hoy, Alex._

_—__Sí, papi, te prometo que me comporto —su sonrisa limpia logró sacarle una nueva sonrisa a Harry._

Harry manejó por cerca de media hora hasta que se detuvo en el pequeño pueblo a las faldas de las montañas. Un par de padres con sus hijos se dirigían al único colegio que había en el lugar. Se bajó del auto y se dio la vuelta para dejar salir a su hija y tomarla de la mano para ir a la entrada.

En un principio se la pensó muchas veces antes de decidirse a inscribir a la niña en un jardín de infantes, pero no podía cegarse a la realidad. Él no podía educarla tan bien como los docentes podían hacerlo. Así que, pese a su terror, iba cada mañana desde hace tres años y la dejaba ahí. Ya estaba cursando su tercer año de enseñanza básica.

_—__Hola, Alexandra —saludó una mujer parada en la entrada, que recibía a los niños del colegio —. Buenos días, señor Pitts._

_—__Bueno días, maestra —le saludó y luego se agachó al lado de su hija y le dio un beso en la mejilla —. Pórtate bien, Alex._

_—__Sí, papi —le dijo rodando los ojos. Sin notar lo estremecedor que era ese gesto para su papá —. Me porto bien —le dio un beso de vuelta y se entró._

_—__Nos vemos a la hora de la salida, señor Pitts —le dijo coqueta._

_—__Adiós —se fue sin darle importancia a la mujer._

Harry había tenido que transformar un poco su apariencia para que no lo reconociera nadie con una foto de Harry Potter en la mano. Su cabello castaño, largo y liso hasta los hombros y los ojos negros. Lo trasformaban en Dante Pitts, padre viudo de una niña de ocho años. Alexandra Pitts.

Claro que Harry tenía sólo palabras, papeles falsos y certificados erróneos, por que no había registrado nunca a la niña y de hacerlo tendría que presentar sus papeles y con ellos, su ubicación se vería descubierta inmediatamente por el ministerio de magia. Sin importar quien haya ganado la guerra. No se podía arriesgar.

Se encaminó a su casa. Todo el mundo creía que era escritor y prefería dejarlo así, la vida bohemia y sin ataduras empresariales, le daba la mascara perfecta para no tener que hablar de su vida en nada.

Le dolía. Claro que le dolía. Su propia hija creía que su nombre era Dante. No podía arriesgarse a que la pequeña dijera su nombre en un momento de descuido. Por lo que su hija sólo sabía de él lo mínimo. Que era su papá, que no tenían a nadie más en el mundo y que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas del mundo.

El auto de repente se detuvo, el marcador de gasolina anunciaba que no le quedaba nada y le extrañó. Había cargado la noche anterior cuando fue con Alex a comer al pueblo.

Descendió del auto y se dio cuenta que había dejado una línea de gasolina a su paso.

_— __¡Demonios! —Obviamente el tanque de gasolina tenía una fuga y por ello se había quedado en pana._

Estaba por empezar a despotricar en contra del auto, cuando una descarga lo recorrió por completo. Analizó rápidamente las posibilidades y solamente le quedaba una cosa.

_Alex tuvo un accidente mágico._

Miró a su alrededor y se fijó que no hubiera nadie, sacó su varita de la guantera del auto y se dirigió rápidamente al colegio. No podía llamar la atención más de lo que seguramente su hija ya la había llamado. No podía _aparecerse_, eso sería lo que terminaría por delatarlo, así que solamente corrió y cuando dobló la última esquina se dio cuenta de que algo terrible podría haber pasado… el colegio no estaba.

Miró para todos lados. La angustia comenzaba a consumirlo, sintió ruidos y risas provenientes de la nada. Miró a donde debía de estar el lugar y trató de acercarse. No podía. Un campo de energía.

Respiró tranquilo por un par de segundos, para luego sacar su varita y apuntar el colegio para empezar a reventar cada una de las barreras que había en el lugar. Cuando la ultima de ellas cayó, pudo ver por fin el colegio, al parecer no había pasado nada con la gente adentro y al parecer, ningún muggle lo había notado. Sólo esperaba que el ministerio de magia sueco, tampoco lo hubiera notado.

_— __¿Necesita algo? —Preguntó el auxiliar que cuidaba la entrada y que miraba con curiosidad la varita que aun sostenía en la mano — ¿Señor Pitts?_

_—__Disculpe, necesito retirar a mi hija —vio como el hombre asentía y le habría la puerta para entrar rápidamente hasta la dirección del colegio. Cuando llegó ahí la directora iba saliendo y lo vio cercarse —. Disculpe, directora, pero necesito retirar a Alexandra… ocurrió una emergencia y debemos viajar inmediatamente._

_—__Claro, señor Pitts. Espero que no sea demasiado grave —le dijo la mujer, con voz preocupada._

_—__No se preocupe, es urgente, pero no grave —le dijo tranquilizándola, mejor así, para que no siguiera preguntando._

_—__Me alegro. Por favor, espere en la oficina y yo iré por Alexandra —le dijo abriendo la puerta —vengo en un segundo._

Harry no fue capaz de sentarse, sólo daba vueltas de un lado para el otro, pensando en como podía salir rápidamente del país, sin llamar demasiado la atención. No se iba arriesgar a quedarse en ese lugar y que alguien del mundo mágico se enterara de su estadía y más importante aun, de la existencia de su hija.

_—__Aquí estamos, señor Pitts —dijo la directora, entrando con una llorosa Alexandra —. No saben lo que le ocurrió, sólo se puso a llorar de un momento al otro._

_—__No se preocupe —le dijo Harry agachándose a la altura de la niña —. No hay problema, bonita. Todo estará bien —le dijo abrazándola —. Con su permiso —le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_—__Espere un segundo, señor —le dijo la mujer —, aun tiene que firmar la salida y…_

Harry dejó de ponerle atención a la mujer, en el momento en que sintió la presencia de magos alrededor… _apariciones_, por los menos cuatro.

_—__Lo lamento —dijo mirándola y saliendo del lugar con la niña en brazos. _

Harry corrió en dirección opuesta a la salida, mientras abrazaba a su hija y esta escondía su rostro en el cuello de su padre. Llegaron al jardín trasero y por primera vez en los últimos ocho años, usó magia con su hija… se _ apareció. _

Al llegar a la casa la niña se desmayó en sus brazos.

_Vamos preciosa, no me hagas esto —le dijo moviéndola un poco y dándole golpecitos en la mejilla — ¡Por Merlín, Alexandra, reacciona! —Ya estaba empezando a descontrolarse, pero la pequeña empezó a moverse en su abrazo —Oh gracias, gracias —le dijo besándola por toda la cara._

_— __¿Papi? —Le dijo abriendo sus ojitos — ¿Qué pasó? —Indagó mirando al rededor, viendo su casa._

_— __¿Cómo te sientes? —Le examinó por todos lados — ¿Te duele algo?_

_—__Duele mi guatita._

_—__Es normal, pequeña —le dijo besándola en la frente —. Ahora quiero que me escuches muy bien —la miró a los ojos y se puso serio —. Quiero que vayas a tu habitación y guardes en una mochila grande toda tu ropa que te guste y no salgas de ahí hasta que yo vaya por ti._

_—__Pero, papi…_

_—__Has lo que te digo, Alexandra —su voz sonó autoritaria y fue precisamente lo que necesitó la pequeña para hacer caso._

Harry caminó rápidamente a su habitación y sacó lo necesario para realizar el viaje. Algo de ropa y sus documentos, la mayoría de ellos falsos y el dinero que tenía en efectivo.

Tomó su maleta y fue a la habitación de su hija.

Abrió la puerta y la vio tomando un bolso que le quedaba más grande de lo que era su altura. Obviamente su hija tenía demasiadas cosas que le gustaban.

Se agachó a su lado y la abrazó.

_Tengo algo importante que decirte Alex, pero esperaremos a estar a salvo. Y para eso tendremos que irnos de casa por un tiempo._

_— __¿Pasa algo malo, papi?_

Su voz quedita le removió el alma.

¿Cómo pudo ese hombre hacerles tanto daño, hasta el punto de que su hija tuviera miedo por algo tan básico como lo es un viaje?

¿Cómo no pudo ver que este pedacito de sol que tenía frente a él, era más importante que cualquier lealtad?

_—__No te preocupes, tesoro mío —la besó en la frente y susurró un __Desmaius__. La niña cayó enseguida en sus brazos y la acomodó en la cama —. Te prometo que no durará mucho._

Tomó sus cosas y las de las niñas, para empequeñecerlas y guardarlas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Se acercó a la cama y tomó a su hija en brazos para salir de la casa. La vio por última vez y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había vivido en ella.

_—__Papá._

_Harry miró impresionado a la niña que estaba en la cama y se acercó corriendo. Dejando olvidada las cosas para la cena que estaba preparando._

_— __¿Qué dijiste, princesa? —No podía creer que pasara eso._

_— __¡Papá! —chilló emocionada._

_— __¡Lo dijiste, lo dijiste! —La tomó en brazos y se dio cuenta que la niña parecía feliz de que lo hiciera —Así que me llamaste papá, para que le tomara en brazos ¿Verdad? _

_— __¡Papá!_

_—__Oh, mi pequeña —le dijo besándola por toda la cara —. Te amo, mi vida, te amo._

No podía creer que no volvería a despertar ahí.

Cerró la puerta y le echó llave. Quizás en algún momento pudieran regresar. Se volteó, pero se quedó impresionado de lo que veía. Había por lo menos diez personas frente a él. Retrocedió instintivamente al verlos fijamente. No reconocía a nadie, pero sabía perfectamente lo que eran. Magos.

_—__Dante Pitts, supongo —le dijo el hombre alto y fornido que estaba al frente de los demás._

_—__Sí, soy yo —les dijo parándose derecho, tratando de encontrar una salida —. Ahora voy de salida, si me permiten…_

_— __¿Quién es en realidad? —Le interrogó una mujer atrás del primer hombre —No hay ningún Dante Pitts que este viviendo en Suiza en estos momentos._

Harry se llenó de pánico y no encontraba salida. Temía por la vida de su hija, pero realmente no sabía que hacer.

_—__Hemos recibido reportes desde todas partes del mundo sobre un hombre de su edad, pero no así de su apariencia, que es buscado por un hombre llamado Albus Dumbledore._

Harry retrocedió y fue lo único que necesitaron esas personas para acercarse con intenciones de atraparlo, pero Harry no se dejaría. Cerró los ojos y trató de _aparecerse_ lo más lejos que pudiera. No fue una gran distancia, por lo que se volvió a concentrar, desapareciendo en el mismo momento en que otro llegaba por él.

_—__Reporten a Londres. Encontramos a Harry Potter y no esta solo._


	2. Chapter 2

_**She is only my princess**_

_**Resumen**__: Harry huyó del lugar que una vez llamó su hogar, por que ahora tenía algo más importante por lo que luchar. Algo que dejaba la guerra contra Voldemort en un plano completamente diferente. _

_Tuvieron que pasar ocho años para que un incidente lo hiciera volver y con él, su mas preciada misión. Salvar a su hija de las manos de todo el mundo._

_**Respuesta al reto: Ocho años sin ti. De la mazmorra Snarry**_

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **2/4

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

_**Simbología: **__**Letra cursiva= **__**Recuerdos.**_

**2° Capítulo**

Volvía a caminar por todos lados, tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie en la habitación. Le bastaba con saber que tenía que estar en contacto con esas personas, como para que además tuviera que soportar sus miradas culpándole y sus palabras hirientes. No es que les hiciera mayor caso, pero eso le recordaba que era el principal culpable de que "él" no estuviera con ellos.

—Amigos míos —llamó a los presentes —, he recibido buenas noticias —las miradas de todos los presentes en la habitación se centraron en él, pero una de ellas, parecía más bien taladrarlo con la mirada —. El ministerio de Suiza nos ha reportado que nuestro Harry ha sido encontrado allá —los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y los cuchicheos tampoco —. Por favor, un poco de silencio —les pidió el anciano —. Si bien lo han encontrado allá. Se ha vuelto a escapar.

— ¡¿Cómo que se escapó?! —Gritó indignado — ¡Lo encontraron y volvió a desaparecer así como así! ¡Fantástico! —Dijo pateando una silla, que fue a dar a la pared.

—Por favor, Severus —le dijo el anciano —, trata de controlarte.

—No me pidas que me controle, cuando me dices que Harry apareció y que ha vuelto a desaparecer.

—Por algo se habrá escapado de nuevo.

Severus miró a la persona que había murmurado y no se contuvo. Se lanzó contra el hombre que estaba ya parado y a punto estuvo de golpearlo.

— ¡Ya basta! —Exigió el director — ¡Compórtense como adultos! —Miró a los dos hombres que no parecían estar muy convencidos de hacerlo —Severus, William, por favor.

Severus apretó los puños y se volteó para no volver a ver a ese remedo de mago.

Si les digo esto es por que por lo menos ya tenemos una pista en donde buscar.

—Yo voy para allá —dijo Severus caminando a la salida.

—No creo que sea conveniente que lo hagas, Severus —le dijo el mayor, con voz sería —. Por favor, toma asiento y déjame contarte que más averiguaron.

—No sé para que. Tengo que ir por él. Entre más tiempo me demore aquí, más tiempo me demoraré en rastrear todo el maldito país.

—Severus, es importante —le dijo con seriedad —. Lo que voy a decirte te ayudará a encontrarlo y te gustará saberlo —vio como el hombre le mandaba una mirada significativa, pero no dejó de mostrar una sonrisa en sus labios, por lo menos hasta que vio a Severus volver a su lado —. Según el reporte del ministerio Sueco. Harry esta siendo buscado bajo el nombre de Dante Pitts.

— ¿Dante Pitts? —Preguntó Hermione Granger. Sentada a unos tres puestos de Dumbledore.

—Así es. Pero no es como lo conocemos y lo más probable es que gracias a este detalle es por que no lo hemos podido encontrar en tanto tiempo —miró a la gente que estaba con él en la sala y que le prestaba toda la atención del mundo —. Su apariencia física es diferente, seguramente gracias a un Glamour. Tiene el cabello largo y lizo hasta los hombros, de color castaño y ojos negros —Severus no pudo evitar imaginárselo con esa apariencia y le pareció francamente tentador de ver —. Además no esta solo —eso llamó la atención del hombre —. Estaba con una niña de siete años. Alexandra Pitts… su hija.

Severus se puso de pie enseguida. Escuchando lo que quería confirmar desde que Harry se fue.

_Estaba acostado en su habitación y de un momento al otro las alarmas empezaron a sonar por todos lados. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la oficina del director._

_—__Oh, Severus. Que bueno que llegaste tan deprisa._

_— __¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

_—__Es Harry, mi amigo. Al parecer se escapó. No sabemos por que ni como lo hizo, sólo que destruyó las barreras para poder salir._

_— __¿Cómo dice? —Miró impresionado al hombre que estaba tras el escritorio — ¿Me podría explicar cómo es que Harry destruyó las barreras de Hogwarts?_

_—__Como te lo dije antes, Severus. No tengo la más mínima idea._

_Severus no dijo nada más y se dirigió a la salida._

_¿Por que demonios Harry se fugaría sin decirle nada, tomando en cuenta su delicado estado?_

_Hace unas horas habían vuelto de San Mungo, donde un medico amigo les había confirmado lo que temían. Harry estaba embarazado. Esperaba un hijo suyo._

_Había pensado proponerle que se casara con él. Nunca tuvieron una nombre para la relación que tenían, pero estaba seguro de que lo amaba y él pensaba que el chico sentía lo mismo por él, pero al parecer no era así._

Se pasó los años buscándolo sin encontrar nada. Continuando con su maldito trabajo de espía doble.

Voldemort se había debilitado luego de que Harry lo enfrentara en el ministerio, pero aun seguía con vida. Buscando a Harry con tanto afán como lo buscaba el mismo.

—Severus, toma asiento —le pidió el director.

—No me siento —le dijo furioso —. Harry esta en Suiza, escapando de personas que no quieren hacerle daño, pensando seguramente que son mortífagos y con él esta mi hija.

—Severus por favor.

— ¡Nada! —Le dijo caminando hacia la puerta —Y será mejor que te busques a otro espía, por que me iré a buscarlos, como debí de haber hecho desde el primer día en que desapareció.

—No sacaras nada si sales en ese estado —trató de tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Sabes que día he estado sin pensar el ellos? —Le preguntó mirándolo a la cara —Ni uno. Nunca he dejado de pensar en que quizás no resistió el parto. Que quizás nuestro hijo nunca nació o mil cosas peores ¿Y ahora que aparecen me pides que me calme?

—Profesor Snape, no creo que Harry quiera verlo —le dijo Ron, con tanto desprecio que parecía tirar ácido por la boca —. De todos modos huyó lejos de usted, aun sabiendo que llevaba a su hijo en el vientre.

—Ron… por favor —le pidió Hermione —. Creo que el profesor esta en su derecho de ir por su familia.

—Qué familia ni que nada —dijo la matriarca de los Weasley, mirando mal a Severus —. Tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo feliz y sólo lo orillaste a huir.

—Molly, no te metas en esto —le dijo su esposo —. Severus es el padre de la criatura.

—Si es que lo es —dijo otra persona en la habitación — ¿Quien les dice que la niña no tiene siete años, como dicen que tiene y es menor a eso? Quizás la tuvo con alguien mas y…

No pudo seguir hablando, porque esta vez el director no alcanzó a detener a Severus antes de que le lance un potente hechizo al pelirrojo irritante.

— ¡Severus! —Le retó el director —Por favor, que alguien ayude a William.

Severus no quiso escuchar ninguna estupidez más. Salió de la habitación en donde estaban haciendo la reunión y se dirigió a su habitación en las mazmorras. Entró azotando la puerta y se fue a su dormitorio de manera resuelta. No por que una bola de inútiles le dijera que no podía salir, él iba a hacer caso y se quedaría de brazos cruzados, cuando Harry podría estar corriendo peligros en ese preciso instante.

Harry llevaba apareciéndose por más de una hora y ya no tenía energías para nada. Había tenido que hechizar a su hija en dos ocasiones para que la muchachita no sufriera las consecuencias de la aparición. Un ruido a su derecha lo obligó a sacar nuevamente su varita. Ya ni siquiera sabía donde demonios estaba, pero estaba más que seguro de que no estaba en Suiza. El ambiente era cálido, por lo menos más cálido que en los Alpes. El sol estaba en su máximo sobre el cielo y francamente eso le empezaba a molestar.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —Preguntó apuntando a la mata de arbustos que se movían a su derecha.

—Baja tu varita, mocoso —una voz tétrica le heló la sangre —. Te supiste esconder muy bien, Potter.

—Salga de donde se encuentra —prefería saber a quien atacar y de ser necesario mataría por su hija.

—Ya te lo dijeron, baja la varita o la mocosita que llevas en los brazos sufrirá las consecuencias.

La voz de una nueva persona le indicó que sus posibilidades de escapar sin daño se minimizaban considerablemente. Se aferró a su hija y se apareció nuevamente, pero esta vez no fue a ningún lugar, su magia no servía. Lo habían atrapado.

—Severus —llamó desde la puerta del despacho al ver como el hombre guardaba sus ropas en una maleta —. No fue muy cortes de tu parte haber noqueado a William.

—No quiero saber nada de ese tipo —dijo con desprecio —. Él se atrevió a difamar a Harry…

—Y comprendo tu enojo. No lo acepto, pero lo comprendo.

El mago mayor se adentró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, sellándola para que absolutamente nada de lo que fueran a decir en esas paredes, fuera escuchado por nadie.

Comprendo que estas dolido. Harry se fue sin decir nada. Te separó de tu hija y ahora vuelve a desaparecer, pero todos estos años hemos estado esperando para poder derrotar a Voldemort, por lo que te pido que te quedes un poco más.

Severus lo miró, sosteniendo una de las maletas, la que dejó en el suelo para poder dirigirse al bar que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación y se sirvió un vaso de Whisky, el cual tomó de un sólo trago.

Trató de aclarar sus ideas. Analizando como siempre los pro y contra de lo que decía el director.

—No tengo nada que reprocharle a Harry, Albus —le dijo llegando a su lado —. Harry se fue por que tenía motivos para hacerlo, aunque eso me rompiera completamente —se sentó en la cama, pesadamente —. Aunque estoy un poco más aliviado al saber que sigue con vida…

—Y que tu hija también lo está —dijo el viejo con una sonrisa —. Piénsalo, por favor. Por ultimo ve una vez más. Para saber si se enteraron del paradero de Harry; para saber si esta en peligro.

Severus asintió, esta vez sin pensarlo demasiado. Ya lo había puesto como una de sus misiones primordiales antes de viajar a Suiza. Tenía que saber si los mortífagos sabían algo de Harry y Alexandra.

—Iré ahora. Necesito saber lo antes posible que saben, para poder ir por ellos.

—Entonces no te detengo por más tiempo, mi amigo —le dijo el mayor, mientras se dirigía a la entrada —. Espero que puedas encontrar a tu familia, Severus.

Se quedó solo viendo hacia la nada. Recordando todo lo que había vivido con ese rebelde niño que ahora debía de ser un hombre.

_— __¿Necesita algo, señor Potter? —Preguntó sin levantar la mirada del pergamino que tenía en frente._

_—__Quería hablar con usted, profesor —su voz se notó un poco ansiosa, lo que logró que Severus levantara la cabeza de su escritorio —, pero quizás no le guste lo que le voy a decir._

_—__Si es algo importante, sólo dígalo —se levantó de su asiento, pero no se movió de su lugar._

_—__Estoy enamorado de usted —luego de decirlo simplemente salió del despacho._

_Severus se dejó caer en su silla, procesando lo que ese hermoso niño le había dicho._

_Sintió como lo envolvían en un abraso y por un par de segundos se preocupó mirando a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera mirando._

_—__No deberías de hacer eso —dijo a la nada._

_—__Si me mantengo con la capa de mi padre, nadie podrá saber que te estoy abrazando._

_—__Eres imposible —le dijo con una sonrisa de lado._

_—__Pero así me amas._

_—__Definitivamente._

_—__Bésame —le dijo al llegar al salón. No quería dejar pasar otra vez una oportunidad junto a él. Junto al hombre que amaba._

_—__Harry, si te beso no me podré contener —le dijo abrazándolo._

_—__Entonces no te contengas —levantó la mano y acarició su rostro —. Quiero ser tuyo._

_Severus descendió para besarlo con paciencia, esperando que Harry lo detuviera, pero no pasó._

_—__No quiero que vayas —le dijo abrasándolo y llorando en su hombro —. Te lo ruego, no vayas._

_—__Tengo que hacerlo —se alejó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos quitándole los rastros de lagrimas —. No puedo dejar que te encuentren._

_— __¡Pero te matará!_

_—__Es mi misión, Harry —le dijo besándolo de sorpresa —. Sabes que tengo que ir con el Lord —se alejó de él y sin mas se apareció._

_Severus lo estaba esperando desde hace más de media hora. Lo había dejado en la puerta de la consulta de un medico y por fin lo vio aparecer a su lado._

_— __¿Tienes algo malo? —Le preguntó caminando a su lado, para poder ir a la zona de apariciones._

_—__No —sintió como lo sostenía de la cintura y se aparecían cerca de Hogwarts —. Vamos a ser padres._

_Severus lo vio caminar hacia el colegio, mientras él quedaba plantado en el mismo lugar en que se habían aparecido._

Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto. Ya cuando estuviera con Harry le pediría que le explicara ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué lo dejó? ¿Por qué alejó a su hija de su lado?

Se puso la maldita túnica negra que lo convertía en un puto mortífago. La mascara apareció en su rostro de manera inmediata. No hacía falta que saliera del colegio para que se apareciera en los terrenos de Voldemort.

Llegó al cuartel sin mediar una sola palabra con ningún miembro de la orden de la muerte, a la que pertenecía desde hace más de veinticinco años.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Snape? —La voz arrastrada de Bellatrix, sólo le causaba mas rechazo que el que le causaba el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

—No es asunto tuyo, Bella —le dijo escupiendo su nombre —. Vengo a ver que se ha sabido de Potter.

—Ah, el pequeño Potter —dijo saltando de un lado al otro —. Pues déjame decirte que llegas tarde.

— ¿Tarde? —Se le congeló la sangre de sólo imaginar lo que eso significaba, pero no dejó caer su mascara de indiferencia.

—Claro. Potter se descubrió y unos mortífagos fueron por él ¿No te parece genial? —Le dijo con una sonrisa retorcida —Mi Lord va a estar muy contento al destruir por fin al mocoso.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra el Lord? —Preguntó serio, tratando de no exteriorizar su pánico.

—Supongo que en el calabozo —dijo saltando como desquiciada —. Ahí llegaran los que fueron por Potter.

Severus no dijo nada. Caminó en dirección a la mazmorra. Donde seguramente se encontraría ese maldito monstruo que había destruido la vida de tantas personas y la de su amor también.

—Severus —lo llamó una vos escalofriante —, esperaba que llegaras.

—Mi Lord —dijo haciendo una reverencia —, Dumbledore tiene información de que Potter fue visto en el extranjero —agregó, tratando de ahogar el desprecio que sentía por ese hombre.

—Lo sé, Severus —caminó delante de él, encorvado en su posición deplorable —. He mandado un grupo de mis hombres por él.

—Eso es bueno, mi Lord.

—Por supuesto —siguió su camino, delante de Severus —. Sígueme. Tendrás el honor de ser uno de los que vean su aniquilación.

Severus no dijo nada. Se arriesgaba a cometer una locura si lo hacía, por lo que prefirió caminar en silencio, tratando de ver la manera de sacar a Harry y a su hija de ese decadente lugar.

Llegaron a la mazmorra y se dio cuenta que aun no llegaban. Su alma estaba sufriendo, tenía que pensar rápidamente como sacarlos de ahí. Quizás podría distarlos por un par de segundo y hacerlos _aparecer_.

Se alejó un poco y sostuvo una moneda que había en su pantalón mientras lo apuntaba con su varita. Concentró su magia, esperando que nadie lo viera y convocó un _portus_ en la moneda, transformándolo en un traslador. Era la única salida que le quedaba.

—Ya vienen —dijo la voz ¿Alegre? De Bellatrix.

Severus se congeló en su lugar cuando vio como Harry caía de espalda al suelo sin soltar a su preciada carga, que aun así no pareció despertar.

Harry se sentó rápidamente, comprobando que nada le hubiera pasado a su hija, pero cuando la revisaba se acercó un mortífago y se la quitó de los brazos.

— ¡Entrégamela! —La desesperación se apoderó de su cuerpo.

—Potter, Potter, Potter —dijo el Lord mirándolo con gracias —. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

— ¡Devuélvanmela! —Ni siquiera le puso atención al tipo que tenía en frente.

—Te estoy hablando, Potter —se acercó y lo agarró por la barbilla —. Cuando hablo, me gusta que me pongan atención.

— ¡Me importa una mierda! —Le dijo soltándose —Entréguenme a mi hija.

—Así que quieres a tu hija —le dijo con voz malévola —. Pues la veras morir frente a tus ojos —vio el horror y la desesperación en los ojos del chico que vivió —. Severus, haznos el honor.

Harry se quedó mudo de un momento al otro y vio como un hombre se acercaba al mortífago y ya sin su mascara lo pudo reconocer.

_Severus_

No sabía si el hombre entendería que le acaban de pedir que matara a su propia hija.

Severus tomó a la pequeña pelirroja en sus brazos, tratando de que no se notara tanto su emoción. Tenía que acercarse a Harry, pero tenía que hacerlo rápidamente.

—Así que tu hija, Potter —le dijo mirando a la chiquilla —. Es linda —dijo elevando las cejas y acercándose cuidadosamente —. No quieres verla morir ¿Verdad?

—No la mates —le pedía Harry, sin ver bien las intenciones del hombre —. Te arrepentirá si lo hace.

—Me amenazas, Potter. Algo completamente estúpido en tu posición —pudo escuchar las risas a su alrededor. Esos malditos enfermos estaban disfrutando el ver sufrir a su niño bello —. No me gusta tu tono, Potter.

—Entrégamela, te lo ruego —le pidió al ver como tenía su varita en una mano y a la niña en la otra.

—No ruegues, Potter —le dijo con una puñalada en el pecho, llegando finalmente al lado del chico —. Te escondiste por ocho años y nadie supo de ti —lo miró con intensidad, tratando de calmarlo un poco —. Y ahora apareces, a unos días de tu cumpleaños —negó con la cabeza, tratando de ganar más tiempo aun —. Debes muchas explicaciones —guardo su varita en su túnica y sacó la moneda. Rápidamente tomó la mano de Harry y lo miró a los ojos, sujetando firmemente a la niña —. _Llévanos._

Los tres desaparecieron del lugar, mientras el Lord rugía de furia y unos hechizos golpeaban el lugar en el que antes estuvieron Severus Snape y Harry Potter.

Cuando Harry sintió los pies en el suelo se vio envuelto en unos brazos que conocía muy bien. Sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de su ser y las imágenes de lo que había pasado llegaron a su cabeza una y otra vez, logrando que finalmente colapsara.

Severus sintió como Harry se desmayaba en sus brazos y lo apretó más fuerte a su cuerpo. Tenía que aparecerlos cerca del colegio, por lo que se concentró rápidamente en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Cuando apareció a unos metro del bosque prohibido, se dio cuenta que no quería que nadie lo viera por el momento, primero tenía que arreglar las cosas con Harry, así que levitó el cuerpo de Harry a su lado y se encaminó a la casa de los gritos, sin dejar de sostener a la niña en los brazos.

Al llegar al lugar utilizó un _Colloportus_ para poder sellar la entrada e hizo lo mismo en las demás puertas y ventanas.

Se encaminó al segundo piso, con cuidado de que el cuerpo inerte de Harry no golpeara en ningún lugar.

Utilizó un _Fregotego_ para poder limpiar rápidamente una de las habitaciones y conjuró una cama a base de unas cajas acomodadas en una esquina.

Dejó a la niña en la cama y a Harry a su lado.

Por fin podía respirar un poco y mirar un poco a sus dos amores.

Se concentró un par de minutos en grabar cada parte de la cara de la pequeña. Era realmente hermosa. Su cabello rojo, seguramente heredado de su abuela y las facciones finas, iguales al rostro de Harry. Era un pequeño angelito que dormía demasiado placida. Seguramente Harry tuvo que hechizarla cuando los descubrieron.


	3. Chapter 3

_**She is only my princess**_

_**Resumen**__: Harry huyó del lugar que una vez llamó su hogar, por que ahora tenía algo más importante por lo que luchar. Algo que dejaba la guerra contra Voldemort en un plano completamente diferente. _

_Tuvieron que pasar ocho años para que un incidente lo hiciera volver y con él, su mas preciada misión. Salvar a su hija de las manos de todo el mundo._

_**Respuesta al reto: Ocho años sin ti. De la mazmorra Snarry**_

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **3/4

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

_**Simbología: **__**Letra cursiva= **__**Recuerdos.**_

**3° Capítulo**

Un leve gemido lo hizo voltear a ver a Harry. Se veía confundido y tratando de enfocar la vista, pero poco podía hacer con las gafas mal puestas, por lo que Severus las acomodó en su rostro, logrando que el menor se sobresaltara y fijara su mirada en la niña que seguía dormida a su lado.

—Nos sacaste de ahí —le dijo con voz ahogada.

—No iba a dejarte en manos de ese monstruo. Mucho menos a Alexandra —le dijo mirando a la niña. No tenía el valor de mirar a Harry a los ojos —. Es hermosa.

Harry no decía nada. Se quedó mirando al hombre que tenía frente a él y su corazón se desembocaba con sólo presenciar a Severus tan cerca de él. Un sentimiento que no se permitía sentir y que por más que quisiera no podía evitar.

Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que estabas vivo. Creí que finalmente podría morir en paz. Que no tenía que seguir en agonía por no saberte vivo.

—Detente, por favor —le pidió sin mirarlo a los ojos. Le dolía el ver a Severus, como para que además tuviera que escuchar su voz cargada de melancolía.

—No creo estar diciendo nada malo —le dijo posando una mano sobre la de Harry, notando como se estremecía ante el contacto —. Simplemente estaba deseoso de saber que estabas bien.

—Lo estaba —dijo apartando la mano —. Y si ellos no me hubieran descubierto… Alex estaría bien también.

—Esta hechizada ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó al menor, que aun sin mirarlo asintió — ¿Sería demasiado pedirte que la despertaras para…?

No pudo decir nada cuando se levantó de golpe mientras agarraba su brazo y retrocedía hasta la pared.

Harry vio esa reacción y tomó conciencia de lo que esta pasando. Severus estaba siendo torturado por medio de la marca tenebrosa. Se puso de pie y se acercó con cuidado.

Es mejor que me vaya —dijo Severus con voz agónica —. Podría rastrearme hasta aquí.

—Te va matar —le dijo llegando a su lado.

—Probablemente —lo miró a los ojos y sintió que moría al volver a reflejarse en ellos —, pero ustedes estarán a salvo —se acercó a la cama, pasando al lado de Harry y descendió para besó la frente de la niña que se removió ante el contacto, pero no despertó —. Adiós, mi princesa.

Harry los vio con dolor. No quería que nada malo le pasara al hombre. Una de las razones por las que se escapó, fue el asegurarse de que el Lord no supiera de la traición de Severus. Cosa que ahora le resultaba terriblemente irónico. Nuevamente estaba poniendo a alguien que amaba en peligro y sólo por haber aparecido de nuevo.

¿Por qué simplemente no se escondió mejor?

Severus seguiría como espía y bien… no en peligro.

No es tu culpa —dijo el pocionista al llegar frente a él y viendo la cara de dolor que tenía Harry —. No sabes lo feliz que podría morir en este minuto si se que ustedes están bien.

—Esto no debería estar pasando —dijo mirándolo por fin a los ojos y sintiendo el vértigo en su estomago al apreciar esa maldita mirada llena de amor — ¿Por qué simplemente no me odias? —Le dijo apretando las manos —Ódiame por separarte de Alex, por haber huido, por haber regresado…

—No podría —se volvió a retorcer un poco por el dolor de su cuerpo causado por la marca —. Si te llevaste a Alexandra, sé que lo hiciste por protegerla. Y si ella esta viva y bien ahora, es por que lo lograste. Huiste por que pensaste en ella y sólo por eso te amo más que nunca. No podría odiarte por regresar, me diste la mayor felicidad del mundo al verte vivo y bien.

—Alex no sabe nada de la magia —dijo bajando la cabeza de nuevo —. No sabe que es tu hija.

—Pero esta viva.

— ¡Deja de ser tan positivo! —Le gritó sin dejar caer la lagrimas que querían emerger de sus ojos —Ni siquiera sabe mi nombre.

—Dante es un nombre hermoso —le dijo sonriendo —. No te sigas esforzando en que te odie. Nada de lo que me digas podría lograrlo.

Harry se abrazó a si mismo y no se sorprendió al sentir que Severus lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Tuviste tus razones para hacer lo que hiciste, mi amor —le dijo besando su coronilla —. Estas vivo. Alexandra esta viva y creo que lo has hecho muy bien como padre. Nada me ha hecho tan feliz como lo haz hecho ahora.

—No quería que nada malo le pasara a nadie —se permitió recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Severus —. Si no me iba, todo el mundo se hubiera puesto neurótico al tratar de protegerme más de lo que ya lo hacían. Tú hubieras estado más en peligro y quizás a estas alturas no estarías vivo.

—Pero lo estoy y todo gracias a tus decisiones.

— ¿No me odias por habérmela llevado? —Le preguntó en un susurro, tratando de calmar sus propias emociones.

—Me dolió. No puedo negarlo —le dijo alejándolo un poco para poder verlo a los ojos —, pero sé, que en algún momento, miraras al mundo con otros ojos y ustedes serán felices. Yo los protegeré, estén donde estén.

—No hables como si fueras a morir en este minuto, por favor —le pidió abrazándolo más fuerte —. Todo el mundo tiene cosas que hacer y yo también, pero no puedo permitir que algo malo le pase a mi hija.

—Entonces huye de nuevo —le dijo mirando por sobre su hombro —. Ella merece ser feliz. Sin las consecuencias de la guerra sobre ella.

—Ahora no podría. No sabiendo que ahora si estarás muerto por mi culpa —se separó de su abrazo y caminó hacia la cama para revisar a la niña —. Cuando me fui no sabía si sobreviviría. Tenía miedo. Era muy joven para pensar con claridad y cuando lo pude hacer, Alex ya se había convertido en mi más grande obsesión. No podía volver y ponerla en peligro.

Severus se acercó. Su frente sudaba ante el dolor que el Lord le estaba provocando a través de la marca. Pero eso no le quitaría la satisfacción de ver a Harry con su hija en brazos. Ahora la sostenía sobre su regazo y la miraba con aprensión.

No puede ser —dijo Harry preocupado — ¡Esta ardiendo! —Dijo poniendo la mano en la frente de la niña.

Severus acercó la mano y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente tenía fiebre.

— ¿Nunca la habías hechizado? —Le preguntó quitándole a la niña de los brazos, al ver que Harry estaba entrando en una especie de shock al ver a la niña en ese estado —Hay que llevarla con madame Pomfrey. Me encuentro incapacitado de ayudarla en estas condiciones.

— ¡Al colegio no! —Dijo casi con temor.

— ¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué no quieres volver?

Harry no pudo evitar recordar lo que escuchó la noche que volvía a su sala común. Ese día que debería ser completa felicidad y orgullo, se transformó en un momento de cruda realidad.

_No quería presionar a Severus y sólo caminó en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. Iba a tener un hijo ¡Un hijo suyo y de su amor!_

_— __¡Estoy harta de que digas todas esas estupideces, Ron! —La voz de Hermione le llegó completamente clara y se imaginaba que igual de impactante que a su amigo._

_—__Lamento que pienses eso, Hermione —la voz de otra persona que conocía bien se hizo presente —. Ron tiene razón al desconfiar de Snape._

_¿Snape? ¿Su Severus Snape?_

_—__No tengo nada en tu contra, Bill. Desde que eres profesor de defensa, te he ido conociendo mejor. Solamente creo que están exagerando al hablar de esa manera del profesor. Él ama a Harry._

_— __¡Por favor, Hermi! —Le dijo Ron con un bufido — ¿De verdad crees que si lo amara como tú dices, seguiría como mortífago?_

_—__Eso no tiene nada que ver._

_—__Snape es un cretino aprovechado —la voz de Bill ya empezaba a molestar a Harry, que se contenía en no entrar y reclamarle el que hablaran de esa manera de Severus —. Harry necesita un hombre más joven… quizás más agraciado._

_—__Oh, claro —la voz de Hermione se escuchaba gratamente irónica —, seguramente alguien como tú ¿Verdad?_

_—__Quizás Harry estaría mejor con Bill, Hermione —dijo Ron. Mientras Harry no podía dar crédito a las palabras de su amigo —. Sería parte de la familia…_

_— __¿Por seguir con Snape dejara de serlo? —Preguntó la chica. Harry sólo esperaba no escuchar algo que lo destruyera más de lo que lo estaba haciendo esa declaración._

_—__No sé si sería lo mismo —sonó la voz de Ron, casi como un susurro — ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se entera de la relación que mantiene? Los matara, Hermione. A Snape y a Harry._

_Harry se alejó de la puerta casi con temor y huyó. No quería darse cuenta de la verdad. _

_Aquellos a quienes consideraba como su familia, no lo apoyaba en su amor por Severus, y él mismo estaban arriesgando a Severus al estar a su lado._

— ¡Harry!

Severus tuvo que gritarle para que reaccionara y el menor se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba cada vez mas colorada.

—Bien —caminó a su encuentro —. Vamos a Hogwarts.

Severus pudo notar como se estremecía ante la sola idea de acercarse al colegio, pero no era momento para averiguar más cosas de lo que le pasaba a Harry. Primero tenían que ver por la seguridad de Alexandra.

Harry se acercó a Severus y le sujetó del brazo para trasladarlos, pero al tratar de hacerlo no pudo.

¿Qué me pasa? —Se preguntó tratando algún hechizo simple, pero ni un Lumus podía invocar.

—Seguramente te lanzaron algún hechizo cuando te seguían.

—Puede ser. Recuerdo que no pude seguir apareciéndome.

—Eso lo veremos después —lo abrazó por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo —. Yo nos apareceré —vio que Harry lo miraba con añoranza y eso lo llenó de gozo —. Apropósito —le dijo susurrándole al oído —. Te vez adorable con esa apariencia.

Harry se puso completamente rojo y vio de reojo que había un espejo roto. Pudo darse cuenta, además de lo bien que se veían los tres juntos y lo increíble que se veía Severus con Alex en brazos, que el hechizo _Glamour_ que traía había caído, ahora sólo se veía su largo cabello negro cayendo por su espalda, su cuerpo delgado pero fibroso y su mirada viva. Como no lo había notado hace tantos años.

¿Cuántos cambios podía llegar a tener en si mismo por el sólo hecho de ver a Severus Snape?

Sintió el maldito tirón que ya había sentido casi doce veces en ese día. Aun, con todos los años que la había tenido que utilizar la aparición, seguía siendo una desgracia para él.

Llegaron a los terrenos aledaños al colegio y sin decir nada, ambos apresuraron el paso al interior del colegio.

Harry miraba a los alrededores, tratando de ver los cambios que hubieran surgido en esos ocho años, pero casi nada había cambiado. Todo lo que existía cuando él estudiaba ahí, aun estaba.

— ¡Harry!

Ambos se sintieron tremendamente mal de encontrar a alguien que los conociera, pero evidentemente no iban a demostrarlo abiertamente.

—Harry —le llamó Severus, al ver un grupo que se acercaba a ellos.

—Lo primero es Alex —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos —. No quiero a nadie cerca de ella.

Severus asintió y lo sostuvo de la cintura, desapareciendo ante la vista de todos los que estaban en el lugar.

Llegaron al pasillo en donde se encontrada la enfermería y entraron estrepitosamente.

Severus se dispuso a dejar a la niña en la camilla para ir por madame Pomfrey, pero la mujer justamente iba saliendo por su despacho.

—_Colloportus _—Harry selló la entrada y se dirigió a donde estaba su hija.

—Harry Potter —la voz de la mujer era un evidente reproches destilando las letras de su nombre —. No esperaba verte después de tantos años.

—Yo tampoco, madame. Se lo puedo asegurar —Harry no iba a dejar que nadie traspasara sus propias barreras —. Sólo le pido que revise a mi hija, necesita atención médica y no somos capaces de dársela nosotros.

La mujer asintió y se acercó a la camilla donde la pequeña pelirroja dormía. La examinó por cerca de cuatro minutos, en los que Harry estuvo al borde de la histeria. Se recriminaba el que la niña estuviera en ese estado. No era capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera la salud de Alexandra.

Severus miraba todo desde una prudente distancia, afianzando los hechizos que había puesto Harry en la entrada de la enfermería. Sabía que tardarían poco en darse cuenta de que estaban ahí, pero Harry tenía razón. Lo primero en ese minuto es la pequeña.

—Presenta una baja de energía —dijo la mujer — ¿Alguna vez había presentado problemas con su magia?

—Recién hoy tuvo su primera muestra de magia —dijo sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña —. Además de que la tuve que hechizar.

—Ya veo —dijo madame —. Lo que necesita es un par de pociones…

— ¿Cuáles? —Preguntó Severus, sin dejar terminar a la mujer.

—La única que no tengo aquí es una poción Vigorizante.

—Iré por ella —dijo caminando a la salida, pero antes de llegar se devolvió — ¿Puedo utilizar la chimenea de tu despacho? —Vio que la mujer asintió y luego de mirar por última vez a la niña se fue de la sala.

—Así que es la hija de Severus — dijo la mujer, mientras le suministraba unas pociones a la niña, haciéndola tragar aun inconsciente.

—Sí —le respondió con seguridad —. Es nuestra hija.

Miró a la niña que había trastornado toda su vida. Era toda su felicidad y daría lo que fuera por ella.

Severus llegó a la enfermería lo más rápido que pudo y le entregó el vial a la enfermera que se lo dio lentamente a la niña.

—Listo, sólo hay que esperar que reaccione.

Severus y Harry no quitaban los ojos de encima a la niña que era todo lo que podía llenar sus existencias.

La pequeña empezó a abrirlos ojos lentamente y a quejarse, haciendo que Harry se empinara a su lado.

—Un papa? —La niña abrió sus oscuros ojos, logrando arrancar un gemido de la garganta de Severus, al ver sus mismos ojos en la pequeña pelirroja — Où sommes-nous?

— ¿No sabe hablar nuestro idioma? —Le preguntó Severus, al ver que la chiquilla estaba hablando francés.

—No. El lugar donde habitábamos tenía el francés como idioma predominante —le respondió —Es-tu meilleur, une princesse?

—Une tête me fait mal je.

— ¿Que dijo? —Preguntó la enfermera.

—Le duele la cabeza —Le respondió Severus.

— ¿Sabes francés? —Preguntó Harry, mirándolo a la cara.

—Sí. Aprendí a hablarlo cuando te empecé a buscar por el mundo.

Harry se habría derretido en ese instante de no estar tan nervioso por el estado de la pequeña Alex.

—Un papa? —Le llamó la pequeña —Oùsommes-nous? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Nous sommes dans Hogwarts, petite —le respondió Severus, con su voz grave.

—Celui qui est vous? —Preguntó mirándolo con atención. Sentía su corazón latir rapidito, rapidito al ver a ese hombre tan alto.

—Je m'appelle Severus, Severus Snape —le respondió al escuchar la pregunta de la niña —Ton mal de tête a-t-il retiré?

—Non encore —le respondía, casi con un puchero.

— ¿Alguien me podría decir que es lo que dicen? —Preguntó la mujer, deseando más que nunca poder saber otro idioma que no sea latín o ingles.

—Alex le preguntó donde estábamos y quien era y Severus le contestó —dijo Harry con una semi sonrisa —. Después Severus le preguntó si aun le dolía la cabeza y mi niña le respondió que sí.

—Veo —dijo la mujer — ¿Podrías decirle quien soy y que la atenderé mientras este enferma?

—Claro —le dijo sonriéndole a la niña, que no quitaba sus ojos de los de Severus —une fille, cette femme est la dame Pomfrey et est infirmière. Elle t'accueillera.

La niña miró a la enferma que asintió ante las palabras de su padre.

—Beaucoup de goût. Mon nom est Alexandra Pitts —se presentó, como si se tratara de una pequeña dama.

— ¿Pitts? —Preguntó la mujer, pero en ese momento se sintió que las puertas se abrían estrepitosamente — ¿Qué es ese escándalo? —Dijo al ver como entraba una gran cantidad de gente en el lugar.

—Severus… por favor. No estoy preparado para hablar con nadie —le dijo Harry, llevándoselo a un lado —. Además, creo que Alexis necesita… —un fuerte mareo lo hizo sostenerse de Severus, que pasó una mano por su cintura —. No me siento bien —le dijo al ver que no podía sostenerse.

—Te sacaré de aquí —lo dejó apoyado contra la muralla y fue por la niña —Alexandra, tum'accompagneras à porter ton papa pour pouvoir se reposer —le dijo dándole la mano.

—Qu'est-ce qui passe mon papa? —Le preguntó al ver que su papi no había ido por ella cuando llegaron todos esos extraños.

—Il est peu fatigué, mais tout à fait mauvais —se giró para hacer detenerse a los que se acercaban —. Ahora no hablaran con él.

—Pero, Severus —dijo el director.

—Dije que ahora no —su voz se notaba seria y no dejaba lugar a reclamos —. Madame, ocuparé nuevamente su chimenea —la mujer asintió y caminó hasta Harry con Alexandra en uno de sus brazos, mientras le hacía a Harry que se apoyara en su otro brazo. Sacándolos inmediatamente de la enfermería.

Cuando Severus se hubo ido con Harry y la niña. La enfermería se transformó en un hervidero.

— ¡Ya basta! —Dijo la enfermera, calmando todas las voces.

— ¿Podría decirnos por que estaban aquí, madame? —Le preguntó Hermione.

—La niña no se encontraba muy bien y sus padres querían que la asistiera, pero nada de que preocuparse.

— ¿Qué demonios fue lo que le dijo Snape a la niña? —Ron preguntó con fastidio. No le gustó para nada el que su amigo se fuera con ese bastardo que tanto lo había hecho sufrir. Muy lejano a la realidad, claro está.

—Le habló en francés —dijo la enfermera, pero como no sabía el idioma, no le pudo decir nada más.

—Le dijo que lo acompañara, que llevarían a Harry a que descansara —le tradujo Hermione —, y la niña le preguntó que si se encontraba bien.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? —Preguntó William.

—Según lo que le respondió Snape, dijo que sólo estaba cansado.

—Era muy linda —dijo Molly—. Y que cabello más rojo.

—La sangre de Lily, obviamente —dijo Minerva, mirando fijamente a la matriarca de los Weasley.

La mayoría de los Weasley, a excepción de Fred, George y Arthur, tenían la impresión equivocada de que Harry había huido por culpa de Severus Snape y por lo mismo lo habían atosigado durante todos esos años y se habían propuesto el separarlos en cuanto Harry volviera.

—Al parecer, Harry y Severus arreglaron sus problemas —dijo Dumbledore con tono jocoso —, pero me preocupa el estado de Harry.

— ¿A dónde lo habrá encontrado? —Preguntó Minerva.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —todos miraron al director —. Le pedí a Severus que fuera donde Voldemort para que averiguara algo.

— ¡O sea que estaba con el Lord! —Gritó Ginny, escandalizada ante la sola mención de que el chico estuviera en manos de su peor enemigo.

—No lo sabremos hasta que alguno quiera hablarnos —dijo saliendo —. Y les recomiendo que no se acerquen a las mazmorras. Severus suele ser muy… reservado con sus cosas.

—Harry no le pertenece —dijo William, molesto por el apoyo que le brindaba el director a un hombre que a su juicio, no la merecía.

—Pero la pequeña Alexandra sí, ante eso nadie, ninguno de ustedes, puede hacer nada — luego de mandarles una mirada significativa, abandonó la enfermería —. Me alegro que vuelvas a nosotros, Harry —dijo mirando en dirección a la mazmorra y luego caminando a su propio despacho.


	4. Chapter 4

_**She is only my princess**_

_**Resumen**__: Harry huyó del lugar que una vez llamó su hogar, por que ahora tenía algo más importante por lo que luchar. Algo que dejaba la guerra contra Voldemort en un plano completamente diferente. _

_Tuvieron que pasar ocho años para que un incidente lo hiciera volver y con él, su mas preciada misión. Salvar a su hija de las manos de todo el mundo._

_**Respuesta al reto: Ocho años sin ti. De la mazmorra Snarry**_

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **4/4

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

_**Simbología: **__**Letra cursiva= **__**Recuerdos.**_

**4° Capítulo**

Severus dejó a Harry en el sillón, para que pudiera tomar un poco de aire y luego acomodó a Alexandra a su lado. Casi corrió a su laboratorio, para traerle a Harry una poción revitalizarte. Sabrá Merlín que cosas tuvo que pasar el chico antes de que lo atraparan los mortífagos y el estrés sumado a la salud de Alexandra le habían cobrado la cuenta.

—Tómala toda —le dijo pasándole el vial con el contenido en su interior.

Harry no preguntó nada, no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, así que recibió el vial con manos temblorosas y lo llevó a sus labios para tomarlo de un sólo trago.

Poco a poco fue sintiéndose mejor.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, papá? —Le preguntó la pequeña, en el único idioma que conocía.

—Mucho mejor, pequeña mía —le dijo besando la frente de la chiquitina, que estaba arrodillada a su lado — ¿El dolor persiste? —Le preguntó a Severus, al recordar que estaba siendo torturado por Voldemort, minutos antes de que descubrieran lo de Alex.

—Algo, pero es más soportable —le dijo sentándose en el sillón para una persona que estaba frente al que ocupaban los otros dos.

—Lo lamento mucho —volvió a disculparse Harry.

—No quiero que te disculpes más, Harry

—Pero por mi culpa…

—Escúchame —le dijo caminando hacia ellos y sentándose al lado de Harry —, si tú no hubieras vuelto, simplemente habría muerto sin conocer a Alexandra.

Harry miró hacia su hija, que no apartaba sus ojos de Severus. Al parecer, el hombre había conquistado por completo a su hija, sin ser consiente de ello.

—La guerra se desatara ahora que volví.

—Ya estábamos en guerra cuando aun no nacías, Harry. No es como si esta hubiera amainado cuando no estuviste con nosotros.

—Pero Voldemort hará todo lo posible por atraparme y ahora te tiene en la mira a ti también.

—Aunque no lo creas, pienso que siempre sospechó de mí. No al punto de saber lo que teníamos, pero ciertamente sabía que no le era fiel del todo.

—Y ahora quedó más que demostrado.

—Pero soy feliz —tomó una de sus manos y las llevó a sus labios para besarlas —. Verte otra vez fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Alexandra miraba a ese hombre que le hablaba bonito, y que hablaba con su padre como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella era inteligente y sabía que su papá no hablaba con nadie y tampoco dejaba que nadie lo tocara, jamás. Ahora venía ese hombre, que le hablaba bajito y que le tomaba las manos y su papá sonreía un poquito, como sólo lo hacía con ella.

— ¿Papá? —Lo llamó, sacando a ambos adultos de su propia nube en que se volvían a ver — ¿Porqué estamos aquí?

—Por que teníamos que salir de casa, princesa —le dijo sentándola en su regazo —. Además —le dijo acercándose a su odio sin dejar de mirar a Severus, al igual que la niña —tienes que conocer a tu otro papá, también.

— ¿Tengo otro papá? —Le preguntó mirándolo a la cara.

—Sí —le dijo tomándola de la barbilla y haciéndola mirar al mayor —, Severus es tu papá.

Alexis dejó caer su cabecita a un lado, mirando a Severus y detallando todas las partes de su cara. Sus ojos eran como los de ellas. Su piel era pálida igual a la que ella misma tenía.

— ¿Mi papá? —Dijo estirando las manos para alcanzarlo y Severus la tomó por debajo de las axilas sentándola ahora sobre sus piernas — ¿Es mí papá?

—Sí, Alexandra —le dijo besándola en la frente —. Eres hija de Harry y mía.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó con inocencia.

—Eso lo sabrás más adelante, pero ahora quiero que duermas un poco —le dijo Harry, tratando de que el sonrojo por la pregunta de su hija no se notara demasiado — ¿Dónde puede dormir? —Le preguntó a Severus.

—Vamos —le dijo parándose con la niña y extendiendo la mano para que Harry la tomara.

— ¿Dónde vamos, papá? —Le preguntó Alex, logrando que ambos se quedaran quietos — ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, hija —le dijo Severus, aun obnubilado por las palabras de la niña.

Harry caminaba al lado de ellos, sin poder creer que su hija hubiera llamado papá a Severus. No que le molestara, pero creyó que la niña demoraría un poco más en hacerle a la idea.

Llegaron a la habitación de Severus y Harry se quedó en la puerta. Cuantos recuerdos tenía de ese lugar. El mismo lugar en donde concibieron a su hija. Las noches de pasión en brazos de Severus. Las palabras de amor que se dedicaban cuando decidían quedarse en la cama, simplemente abrazándose y besándose.

Vio como la niña era dejada en la cama y como luego de que Severus le besara en la cabeza, cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormida poco a poco.

Severus caminó a la salida, donde Harry miraba embelezado a la niña que había quedado dormida inmediatamente.

—La conquistaste completamente —le dijo moviéndose para que Severus pasara, pero el hombre se quedó parado frente a él, en el umbral de la puerta —. Es una niña muy tierna.

—Es como tú —le dijo con suavidad. Lo miraba estupefacto. Su cuerpo mayor, sus ojos hermosos, sus labios rojos —. Me muero por besarte.

—Por favor… sólo hazlo —le dijo acercándose a él.

Severus lo tomó por la cintura, para abrazarlo y tocó con su boca la del menor. La ola de placer que ambos sintieron, fue espectacular. Los ojos cerrados y las manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro.

—Aun te amo, Harry —le dijo al terminar el beso —. Aun sueño con verte aparecer en la noche y acompañarme en la penumbra.

—Yo también, pero tenía mucho miedo —le dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro —. Cuando me fui… no sé, era demasiado joven. Creía que no lo querrías.

—Yo nunca…

—Lo sé. El problema es que en ese momento sólo quise huir, no hubo nadie que me detuviera esa noche. Ni tú. Ni mis amigos. Ni el mundo. Solamente quería que Alexandra se alejara de todo. Que Voldemort no me la quitara.

—Te hubiera protegido —cerró la puerta de la habitación y llevó a Harry al salón, para sentarse con él frente a la chimenea —. Nadie los hubiera tocado.

—Te creo, pero ya es tarde.

—Tarde para volver, pero no para mantenerte a mi lado.

— ¿Estas seguro de que saldrá bien? —Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos — ¿De verdad piensas que podremos salir ilesos de todo esto?

—Sí —le dijo con seguridad —. Tú y Alexandra me darán el poder para protegerlos. Ni siquiera el Lord se acercará a ustedes.

—Me encantaría tener tú seguridad —dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Severus, mientras este lo abrazaba y convocaba una manta para cubrirlos —sólo te pido que no dejes que le pase nada a Alex. Me moriría si algo le pasara a mí princesa.

—No le pasará nada. Por que tú estarás con ella. No permitiré que se separen.

Harry lo miró y vio que no había duda en su mirada.

—Te amo. Nunca dejé de hacerlo.

—Yo también, Harry —besó sus labios antes de ver como Harry sucumbía al cansancio. Con su varita abrió la puerta de la habitación de Alexis para poder verla desde ahí —. Mi niña —dijo al ver como dormía placidamente —no dejaré que nadie los toque. Son sólo míos —miró a Harry y vio como ya dormía sobre su pecho —. Sólo mi príncipe —luego miró a Alexandra, que suspiró entre sueños —. Sólo mi princesa.

Ellos eran su familia y no permitiría que ni Voldemort, ni la orden del fénix tocara a quienes eran su razón de ser.

La mañana llegó de golpe. Despertando a todos los que habitaban en el castillo.

Harry y Severus estaban despiertos desde hace mucho rato. Buscaron en una gran cantidad de libros para encontrar un hechizo para ayudar a Alexandra a entender lo que hablaban en ingles y que lo que ella dijera se tradujera automáticamente a los oídos de los demás.

— ¿Estas seguro que el hechizo existe? —Le preguntó Harry, dejando un nuevo libro sobre el escritorio.

—Sí —le dijo dejando su libro y tomando uno nuevo —, es el que ocupa el Lord cuando viaja a otros lugares para reclutar a nuevos mortífagos.

—Entonces puede que este en uno de magia negra.

— ¡Eso! —Dijo parándose —Iré a la biblioteca, quédate con Alexandra y vendré en un momento —se paró y se acercó para darle un beso fugas antes de meterse en la chimenea y desaparecer del salón.

— ¿Papi? —Llamó la niña desde la puerta, mientras se restregaba el ojito derecho — ¿Dónde esta papá?

—Fue a buscar unos libros —le dijo caminando a su encuentro —. Será mejor que te ayude abañarte. No quieres que papá vea que aun no estas lista ¿Verdad?

La niña negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de papá para caminar al baño.

Harry sacó los bolsos que tenía en el bolsillo, mientras la niña se sacaba la ropa. No estaba seguro de contarle aun de la magia, por lo menos hasta que supiera que iban a hacer para mantenerla a salvo. Sacó del interior uno de los vestidos hermosos que Alexis tenía, ropa interior y un chalequito. Las mazmorras eran muy frías para la niña y no quería que se resfriara por los cambios de temperatura.

Cuando terminó de arreglarla volvió a la sala con ella y vio que Severus ya se encontraba allí.

Severus levantó la cabeza y vio quienes llegaron. Sonrió al ver a la pequeña, vestida como Blanca nieves. Según recordaba era el personaje de un cuento de hadas muggle. Sólo pudo negar, su hija era una verdadera princesa.

Alexandra vio a quien estaba sentado tras el escritorio y se soltó de la mano de Harry para ir a donde estaba el mayor.

Severus corrió su silla para tomar a la niña y sentarla en su regazo para volver a su lugar.

—No sé realmente si estoy feliz del como te trata —le dijo Harry, con tono divertido.

—Soy irresistible para los Potter —le dijo en ingles, para que la niña no entendiera —. Según recuerdo, tú también llegabas y te sentabas en mis piernas.

Harry se puso completamente rojo y prefirió no decirle nada al respecto, logrando que Severus sonriera de lado.

— ¿Lo encontraste? —Preguntó llegando a su lado y mirando sobre su hombro.

—Sí, pero no puedo hacer el hechizo —dijo un poco desilusionado —. Sólo se puede hacer con una gran cantidad de magia y para no arriesgar a Alexandra, lo mejor es que lo haga alguien que lo haya realizado antes.

—O sea que no se puede —dijo soltando el aire.

—Nosotros no, pero quizás… quizás Albus pueda hacerlo.

Harry caminó por el despacho mordiendo su labio inferior. No había pensado en que en algún momento tendría que hablar con el viejo. Ahora necesitaba de su ayuda e indudablemente tendría que pedir al hombre que le hiciera el enorme favor de hechizar a su hija para que pudiera entender lo que hablaban los demás.

— ¿No tenemos otra opción, verdad? —Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, pero sólo vio que negaba —Bien.

Severus se puso de pie y le dio la mano a la niña, mientras con la otra mano sostenía el libro donde aparecía el hechizo que les podía servir.

Harry los siguió en silencio, mirando todos los cambios que había tenido el colegio mientras él no estaba. Las escaleras que subían estaban iguales a como recordaba. Los pasillos que comunicaban con el pasillo principal, se veía idéntico. Nada había cambiado, nada, ni siquiera los cuadros.

— ¿Qué pasa, papi? —Le preguntó Alexandra, al ver como su papá se comportaba de manera diferente.

—Nada, cariño —le dijo sonriendo —, sólo estaba mirando como las cosas están iguales.

— ¿Ya habías estado aquí?

—Tu papá estudiaba aquí, Alexandra —le dijo Severus —y yo era su profesor.

— ¿De verdad? —Dijo emocionada.

—Sí —le dijo tomándola en brazos —y lo que más le enseñe, es como amar.

Harry sonrió ante esas palabras y se adelantó para caminar a la par de ellos. La idea principal era ir al despacho del director, pero al parecer sus planes se verían truncados por la aparición del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. William Weasley.

El mayor de los hermanos se quedó prendado en su lugar cuando vio aparecer a Harry por el corredor. Sólo había incrementado su belleza con el paso de los años. Y estaba dispuesto a decírselo, pero entonces vio que venía con Snape a su lado y que el mayor traía a la mocosita en brazos.

—Que gusto que hayas vuelto, Harry —le dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

—No he vuelto, William. Sólo estoy de paso —no es que le cayera mal, pero le incomodaba terriblemente el recordar que el hombre tenía sentimientos para él y que al parecer el tiempo no los había borrado —. Ahora si nos disculpas, necesitamos hablar con el director.

—Oh, pero él se encuentra en el gran comedor —le dijo. Sin siquiera tomar atención en Severus y Alexandra. Un grave error a los ojos de Harry.

—Gracias por la información, ahora si nos disculpas…

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, Harry — le dijo con seriedad.

—No creo que haya nada que tengamos que hablar, pero si es algo que tenga que ver con Voldemort o algo de la guerra, se hablará mas adelante.

—Pero…

—Ya oíste, Weasley —dijo acercando a Harry a su cuerpo, pasando una mano por su cintura —, si es de la guerra se hablará. Si es que Harry participa de ella.

William ardió de coraje al ver como se alejaban. No se iba a dar por vencido. Conseguiría que Harry se alejara de ese cretino que tanto lo hizo sufrir y él estaría ahí, para consolarlo.

Severus caminaba furioso por el pasillo.

¿Qué se creía ese inepto?

Harry lo miraba y sonreía negando. Severus seguía igual o peor de celoso que hace años.

—Severus —le llamó deteniendo sus pasos —, no quiero que estés alterado.

—No lo estoy —dijo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—Pues no parece ser así —se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla —. Sólo a ti te amo. Recuerda eso.

—Lo sé —dijo más relajado, empezando a caminar hacia el gran comedor —, pero me molesta que ese tipo no conozca su lugar.

—Quizás aun no lo tiene claro —dijo divertido.

—Harry… tenemos una hija.

—Y lo sé, sólo que es divertido ver que no has cambiado.

—Mocoso.

—Inseguro.

—Arrogante.

—Cretino.

—Te amo.

—Yo también.

Ambos sonrieron tontamente. Sin notar que habían estado hablando en el idioma de su hija y que ella miraba divertida las palabras de sus padres.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor. Severus bajó a la niña, que tomó inmediatamente la mano de Harry

— ¿Estas listo? —Le preguntó Severus, al ver como Harry tomaba más aire del necesario en sus pulmones.

—No, pero tenemos que hacerlo —le dijo sonriendo.

Severus abrió la puerta del gran comedor e hizo pasar a Harry con la niña primero.

La pequeña miraba a todos lados, viendo cosas flotar, platos de comida aparecer y desaparecer y estaba segura que vio un enanito en algún momento, pero desapareció rápidamente.

—Harry, hijo, que alegría verte —le dijo Dumbledore llegando a su lado, seguido de cerca por algunos miembros de la orden.

Harry recién en ese momento pudo ver a quienes había dejado atrás.

Remus lo miraba con una sonrisa calida, que lo hizo sentir terriblemente mal. Ni siquiera había hablado con el licántropo cuando se fue y sabía muy bien cuanto lo quería. Llevaba de la mano a un niño de unos seis años, con el cabello castaño y los ojos de un celeste increíble, casi blanco.

¿Dónde había visto ese color de ojos antes?

Además de ellos esta la profesora McGonagall y madame Pomfrey, el profesor Flint y los demás profesores que le enseñaron.

—Director, necesitamos que nos ayude —dijo Severus, llamando la atención de los que estaban en el lugar.

— ¿En que puedo serles útil, hijo mío? —Le dijo ofreciéndole un caramelo a la niña, que se escondió tras las piernas de su papá.

—Hay un hechizo que puede ayudar a Alexandra a entender lo que se le dice, es como un traductor…

— ¡Oh, pero como no se me ocurrió antes! —Dijo el anciano, deteniendo las palabras de Severus —Plurilingüe —dijo el viejo —. Un hechizo bastante eficiente.

—No podemos hacerlo nosotros —dijo Harry, hablando por primera vez.

—No tengo problemas en lanzarlo —dijo sacando su varita y agachándose a la altura de la niña —. Que alguno le diga que cierre los ojos y no los abra hasta que terminemos.

—Alexandra. Je veux que tu fermes les yeux et soistranquille : entendu? —Le dijo Severus y la pequeña asintió.

—_Falscher Polyglotter_ —Murmuró el director, logrando que un pequeño alo de luz plateada saliera de su varita para abrazar a la niña —. Hola, Alexandra. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore.

—Hola —dijo la peque, sin notar la diferencia.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron nuevamente y por ella entró casi la totalidad de los Weasley. Seguramente William les fue a decir que Harry ya había salido de su enclaustro en las mazmorras del colegio.

— ¡Harry! —Hermione llegó casi corriendo a donde su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El chico respondió al abrazo. No había nada que tuviera que reprocharle a su amiga. De la conversación que escuchó hace años, fue la única que defendió su amor por Severus.

—Hermano —dijo una voz a su lado —. Que bueno que volvieras.

Ron estaba parado a su lado, con una niña de la mano, de unos dos años, con el cabello rojo igual que Ron y los ojitos castaños.

—Hijo, es una alegría que estés bien, pero ¿Dónde esta esa hermosa niña que venía contigo ayer? —Preguntó la matriarca de los pelirrojos, buscando a su alrededor, hasta que la vio en brazos de Severus —Oh, ya veo que la tienes tú —dijo con desprecio.

—Sí —dijo Harry sacando la voz. No permitiría que nadie, absolutamente nadie, importunara a su familia —. Desde que sabe que es su padre no se ha apartado de su lado.

—Así que sabe que es su hija —dijo William cruzándose de brazos.

—Obviamente —dijo molesto por el tonó que el mayor le estaba dando a las cosas — ¿Cómo le negaría a mi hija a su padre?

—Disculpa, querido —le dijo la mujer, con un tono fingido —, pero como te fuiste por tanto tiempo…

—Y quizás me vaya por más —dijo molesto —. Sólo aparecí por los accidentes de Alex, de no ser así…

— ¿Es que acaso no hubieras vuelto con nosotros, hermanos? —Le preguntó Ron, mientras arrugaba el entrecejo.

—No —dijo tajante.

— ¿Ni siquiera por Snape? —Preguntó William, destilando malicia.

—Ni siquiera por mí, Weasley —dijo Severus —. Lo primordial es la seguridad de Alexandra y con un padre espía y el otro en el ojo del huracán, no estaría para nada segura.

Harry sonrió ante las palabras de Severus. Francamente era un hombre excepcional.

—Yo diría con un padre mortífago…

— ¿Disculpa, Ronald? —Preguntó Harry con rabia, había sido casi un murmullo, pero aun así lo alcanzó a escuchar —Todos estos años y no has aprendido a madurar —le dijo encarándolo —. Todo el mundo quiere saber por que me fui y quizás sea hora de arreglar las cosas…

—Amor…

—No, Severus —le dijo cortándolo también —. Me cansé de que todos crean que pueden decidir en lo que tenga que hacer.

El día que supe que estaba esperando a Alexandra, fue el más feliz de mi vida. Iba a darle un hijo al hombre que amo y tendría por fin la familia que siempre quise. Así que me fui a la sala común, tenía ganas de compartir con ustedes mi felicidad, pero algo me detuvo.

Caminó hasta ubicarse al lado de Severus y este le pasó a la niña, para luego poner una mano sobre su hombro.

Hermione, Ron y el profesor Weasley estaban hablando ahí. No saben cuanto me dolió que ninguno me apoyara en mi relación con Severus, sólo Hermione, pero poco podía hacer contra las palabras de su novio.

Nunca, William —dijo mirándolo —, nunca me fijaría en otra persona que no fuera Severus. Por que a él lo amo —luego miró a Ron —. Y es una pena que pienses que estando con tu hermano podría ser parte de la familia. Creí que desde antes ya lo era, pero ante tus palabras veo que no era así.

Todos estaban callados en el lugar, escuchando las palabras de Harry.

Me fui por mi hija, por Severus y por mí. No iba a permitir que la guerra me quitara lo que más amo. Protegería a Alexandra a costa de mi soledad, mientras condenaba a Severus a lo mismo, pero sé que él lo entiende —dijo mirándolo —. Ahora lo sé.

—Que emotivo discurso, Potter —dijo una voz des de la puerta.

— ¡Papi! —Gritó el niño que estaba de la mano de Remus, para luego soltarse y correr a los brazos de su papá.

— ¿Malfoy? —Preguntó impresionado.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, cara rajada? —Le dijo caminando con el niño —Muchas cosas pasaron mientras tú no estabas —llegó a donde estaba Remus y este lo recibió con un beso en la boca.

—Cierra la boca, amor —le susurró Severus —. Sé que es impresionante, pero…

—Es que esto no es impresionante —dijo de repente, volviendo a letanía —. Es raro.

— ¡Oh por Merlín! —Dijo Draco — ¿Crees que sólo tú puede conquistar a un hombre mayor que tú?

—Draco, deja a Harry en paz —le dijo Remus, sonriendo al ver la cara del oji verde —. Esta un poco impresionado.

— ¡¿Un poco impresionado?! —Casi chilló Harry — ¡Estas con Draco Malfoy!

—Es mi marido, Potter —le dijo el rubio, mientras le mostraba su anillo, divertido por el show que estaba dando Harry —, pero eso no es lo importante —dijo retomando una postura seria —. Supongo que si hubiera estado en tu lugar, también lo hubiera hecho. Mis hijos son lo más importante para mí. Supongo que ni Remus me hubiera detenido.

—Draco tiene razón —le dijo Remus acercándose y abrazándolo —. Y aunque fue doloroso perderte, Harry, sé que un hijo es lo más importante.

Harry disfrutó del abrazo de su padrino putativo, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a la pequeña que seguía en sus brazos, pero un quejido lo hizo desembarazarse del abrazo para ver a su lado.

— ¡Severus! —Corrió a su lado y bajó a la niña que estaba mirando a su padre con miedo.

—Llévate a la niña… salgan todos de aquí… me encontró —dijo agarrando su brazo.

Una fuerte explosión hizo mirar a la puerta, por donde aparecían una docena de mortífagos.

Draco tomó en brazos a su hijo y se aterró de repente.

— ¡Remus, dejé a Scorpius en la habitación!

El licántropo sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies. Su pequeño hijo de poco más de un año estaba a unos metros, solo y con asesinos potenciales en el castillo.

Harry escuchó lo que Draco dijo y vio a Alexis abrazada a Severus. De repente todo se hizo más claro.

Tomó a Alexandra en brazos, corrió a donde Ron que tenía a la niña, se la quitó y fue donde Draco, entregándole a las dos niñas.

—Solo pudieron llegar aquí mediante las apariciones —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos —. Protégelos.

Draco se demoró una milésima de segundo en entender todo. Se agachó y abrazó a los tres niños para desaparecer del lugar. Cuando apareció en la habitación donde estaba el bebé, se dio cuenta que la puertaza estaba siendo forzada. Tomó a las niñas y a Ted y los subió a la cuna. Sujetó la cunita con todas sus fuerzas y se aprecio con todos, segundos antes de que la puerta fuera reventada y por ella aparecieran los mortífagos que lo seguían.

En el comedor, todos estaban peleando contra algún mortífago. Nadie paraba en ver a nadie, solamente Severus que mantenía a Harry pegado a su espalda, para protegerse entre ambos mientras eliminaban mortífagos uno a uno.

— ¡Potter! —Gritó una voz desde la entrada, una voz que le congeló la sangre a muchos de los que estaban ahí —Este será tu último día de vida, mocoso del demonio.

—Voldemort —dijo con desprecio —. Maldito desgraciado —apretó los dientes y casi corrió a enfrentarse con ese demonio —. Haz causado demasiado daño, enfermo.

—Pues no haz sido muy bueno con tus amigos, Potter —le dijo apuntándolo — ¿Crees que tus amigos se escondieron igual que tú, por todos estos años?

—Seguramente no, ellos seguramente lucharon y te enfrentaron, pero ahora estoy aquí y te destruiré.

—No es como si pudieras —le dijo con sus ojos rojos puestos en un punto a su espalda —~Nagiri dessspedazzza a SSSnape ~

Harry miró aterrado a sus espaldas y vio como la maldita víbora se acercaba a paso silencioso hacía su amante.

— ¡Severus! —Gritó advirtiéndole del peligro, pero fue otra persona quien lo empujó.

Dividido entre el agradecimiento y la sorpresa, vio como William ayudaba a pararse a su pareja y como apuntaba a la viperina.

—Estás acabado, Potter —dijeron en su oído.

Harry no alcanzó a voltearse siquiera, cuando sintió el hechizo de Voldemort darle en un costado.

Severus vio con horror como el cuerpo de Harry caía al suelo y como el desquiciado de Voldemort reía ante su asesinato.

Los rayos pasaban a su alrededor, pero para él ya no existía nada.

Fue acercándose casi como un zombi hasta llegar a su lado y se dejó caer de rodillas.

—Así que esta es la razón por la que me traicionaste, Severus —dijo una voz tras él —. El maldito mocoso que vivió, fue el responsable de tu ingratitud.

—Mi lealtad siempre fue para él —dijo sosteniendo el cuerpo entre sus brazos —. Todo lo mío es suyo, todo lo suyo es mío.

— ¿Incluso la mocosa que venía con él? —Le dijo con una retorcida sonrisa —Por eso te dijo que te arrepentirías si la matabas. Por que es tu hija.

Comenzó a reírse sin ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sin ver como los dedos del-niño-que-vivo empezaban a moverse. Sin ver como Nagiri era destruida por Dumbledore que tenía la espada de Gryffindor en las manos. Sin ver como Severus miraba impresionado como su amante volvía a la vida.

—Av… —se volteo al escuchar la maldita voz que tanto conocía — ¡Avada Kedabra!

El rayo de color verde impactó e el pecho del Lord oscuro y su vida se iba en el proceso. Mientras Severus recibía entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry, que después de lanzar la maldición asesina, caía nuevamente en la inconciencia.

Sintió como sus ojos le clavaban y se dio cuenta que era por el sol que se colaba por algún lado y le daba de golpe.

—Harry —le dijo una voz conocida —. Amor, despierta —le decían con dulzura.

—Severus —dijo con la garganta adolorida —, Alex…

—No te preocupes. Está con Draco en Grimmauld Place.

Harry sintió que la inconciencia lo reclamaba nuevamente.

Severus llegó a la cede principal de la Orden. Después de que los Aurores llegaran y hubieran arrestado a los mortífagos que aun quedaban en el lugar y destruyeran finalmente el cuerpo de Voldemort con un Fiendfire.

Por fin la amenaza del Lord había desaparecido para siempre.

— ¡Papá! —Sólo sintió que alguien se estrellaba contra su pierna y por fin, bajando la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que su hermosa hija estaba aferrada a él como una tabla de salvación — ¿Dónde esta mi papi? —Preguntó con sus ojitos llorosos.

—Ven aquí, princesa —le dijo tomándola en brazos —. Papi esta en el colegio, para que madame Pomfrey lo ayude a recuperarse.

—Pero va a venir con nosotros ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó haciendo un puchero.

—Claro que sí, mi niña —la llevó al comedor donde estaban Draco, Remus y los niños — ¿Ya vino Weasley por la niña?

—Sí. Hace sólo unos momentos —le respondió Remus — ¿Cómo está Harry?

—Estoy bien —dijo desde la puerta, llamando la atención de todos.

— ¡Papi! —Gritó Alexis de nuevo y logró que Severus la bajara para correr a los brazos de su papá.

— ¿Cómo es que lograste salir de la enfermería? —Le preguntó Severus.

—Bien —dijo tomando a la niña y caminando hacia él —Digamos que la enfermera se esta divirtiendo atendiendo a más de una docena de heridos y me descuido por un rato.

—Te escapaste —le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo — ¿Nunca cambiaras, verdad?

—No si es lo que quieres —le dijo sonriendo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor —le dijo besándolo en los labios —. Bienvenido a casa.

Harry no pudo más que sonreír. Hace años que no pasaba un cumpleaños en el mundo mágico y sabía que no sería el último.

Cuando los años pasaron, pudieron por fin decir que su familia estaba completa, que no les faltaba nada.

Alexandra había aprendido el idioma de sus padres y cuando tuvo once años, ya era una experta en pociones y por fin le habían contado gran parte de la historia, evitando la parte en que ambos eran parte importante de la guerra. Para eso estaban los libros de Historia de la magia.

Su nombre por fin pudo ser conocido como era, Alexandra Snape Potter.

Luego de unos años, Severus logró que Harry aceptara ser su esposo, no que el chico no quisiera antes, pero no se había animado a pedírselo.

Cuando Alexandra entró a su cuarto año en Hogwarts, Ted ya estaba en tercero. Scorpius iba a un colegio muggle en el que le enseñaban de todo, pero más que nada, las cosas que no vería cuando fuera a Hogwarts y viviera en el mundo mágico. La hija de Hermione y Ron iba con Scorpius en el mismo grado y Mateo, el segundo y último hijo que tuvieron Harry y Severus. Iba a entrar en un jardín de infantes. Sólo tenía cuatro años, pero la inteligencia que tenía era gratamente superior.

Severus y Harry vivían con Mateo en la casa que tenía Harry a las faldas de los Alpes Suizos, y Mateo iría al colegio en que estudio Alexandra cuando vivieron ahí.

Ya cuando los años pasaron y cuando Alexandra tenía veinte años, les llegó con la sorpresita de que se casaba con su novio desde hace seis años.

La alegría de Severus era innegable. Nunca se imaginó que Ted y Alexandra llegarían a llevarse tan bien, que terminarían casado.

Draco estaba bastante satisfecho. Evidentemente sus nietos iban a ser sumamente poderosos. No por nada Alexandra Snape Potter era la nuera ideal. Hermosa, atenta, inteligente y poderosa… toda una princesa.

Fin


End file.
